


"you did this?"

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2020, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Day 3 Prompt for Fictober 2020 - "you did this?"Eanthe Quax belongs to abyss-wolf on tumblr!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949047
Kudos: 1





	"you did this?"

In all her years, Ede had never been so excited to be in a city. Not just any city either, the elven royal capitol. On the palace grounds, no less. But here she was, sitting in the royal gardens, watching the sun peek over the treetops of the palace orchard.

She was waiting for Eanthe Quax, one of the current guests of the crown. It was not too long ago that they had met, in an alley over the bodies of cultists; as so many do; but she had grown quite fond of the woman, even go so far as to extend one of her her (usually short) stays in the city in an effort to spend time with her; quite eager to get to know her better.

So she sat at the base of one of the trees, eagerly waiting for the arrival of her company. 

Eanthe wouldn't keep her waiting long, soon coming into view at the other end of the orchard, her wolf Arrix on his leash stuck close to her side. He'd catch sight of Ede, tugging gently in her direction. Eanthe's expression would brighten considerably, and she'd follow her wolf's guidance, cane in her other hand similarly assisting her. Ede would rise from where she was sitting, dusting off her cloak and smoothing back her hair. A gesture Eanthe could not see, though her wolf certainly did, the intelligent creature snorting a little bit, as though laughing.

"Hey!" Eanthe called as soon as she got close enough. "You made it!" 

Ede smiled - a gesture that had become habit - and nodded; similarly out of habit. "Of course. No one to stop me in an alley this time." She'd cross the distance between them, towering just a little bit as she looked down at Eanthe, still with a wide smile on her face.

"Thats good to hear! Won't have any interruptions today, then." She'd laugh, adjusting her blindfold and then grabbing onto Ede's arm, relaxing her grip on her wolf's leash - and Arrix would simply lie down at her side while the two women continued to talk. "How are you, by the way?"

It took a lot of Ede's willpower to not simply just grab onto Eanthe's hand and keep it there - though she didn't stop herself from putting a gentle hand on Eanthe's shoulder. "I am doing well. Yourself?"

"Great! Especially now that you're here!" She'd beam up at the much taller woman, tucking stray strands of silvered hair behind her ears. "I know we have plans for today, but before that - I had something I wanted to give you!"

Ede blinked, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink, for no immediately discernible reason. "O-oh?" 

"Yeah! Hold on-" She'd take her hand off Ede's arm, and dig into a pouch on her belt. From it she would produce something that only just barely fit in both of her hands, and hold it up to Ede. "Here!" She said cheerfully.

The aasimar would look down, cupping Eanthe's hands with her own, and look at what she was being given. It was a cup, cast in clay, with no handle, though there were intricate and skilled designs gently carved into it - what looked to be mostly northern-style filigree and runes. Mostly innocuous phrases, though at the bottom in the biggest letters was Ede's name. 

"Oh-!" Ede said softly, keeping her hands in place as Eanthe, who looked quite pleased with herself, deposited the object gently into them. "You... did this? You made this?" She'd look up - well, down technically, at the other woman with a very soft expression.

"Yep! Wanted to make you something, but I know you travel a lot, so I figured I would make it something you can use! Should be okay to drink out of, and-" 

The taller woman cut her off mid-sentence, with a kiss on her cheek. Ede wasn't quite sure where the brave gesture had come from, but she didn't regret it - Eanthe's dark brown cheeks flushing a deeper color. 

"Well!" Eanthe said with a soft laugh. "If I had known that'd be the response, I'dve done this a lot sooner!" 

Ede couldn't help but blush deeply, though there was a smile on her face, and her heart felt light. Wherever this was going, truly, she was not going to complain.

"I suppose so! I will be sure to make good use of this. Now, shall we?"


End file.
